It's Only A Nightmare
by Jess2727
Summary: Rose was running for her life, the Doctor was hurt, it was her worst nightmare.


**ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY** **ARRPRICIATED. **

Rose was running, not in a good, free- spirited way, running for her life in the snowy night. But, apparently that wasn't fast enough because the Cybermen were close behind. The Doctor was right behind her. He looked at her trying to give her a reassuring smile, but she knew he was as scared as she was. They were close to the TARDIS, but the Doctor thought it would be perfectly safe leaving it out in the open, far away from where they ended up being discovered.  
"You will be deleted." A Cybermen said from behind. She glanced back again and immediately felt her blood run cold; a Cybermen was standing in front of the Doctor. It wasn't there a second ago, but there it was standing over the Doctor while he shrunk away.  
"Doctor!" She yelled. She couldn't lose him. He looked at her with his old eyes and she knew he was trying to tell her to leave him. He moved his eyes to the right, gesturing to the ally to the right of her. She hid in the ally and watched the scene play out knowing it was hopeless arguing with the Doctor like this.  
"Wait!" The Doctor yelled throwing his arms in front of him trying to will the Cybermen to stop. "I have a very good reason why you shouldn't kill me." She couldn't help, but smile even though there was a horrible situation unfolding before her.l  
The Cybermen stopped, willing to listen to the Doctor. She sighed in relief; they could really make it out of this. The Doctor slowly inched away backwards unaware of the earlier Cybermen behind him.  
"Doctor!" Rose cried from the ally. He spun around realizing the Cybermen. He made a run for it while the Cybermen closed in on him. He slipped in the snow.  
"Hey, Cybermen!" Rose yelled, jumping out of the ally trying to get the Cybermen's attention. As far as Rose knew, most of the Cybermen now had their attention focused on Rose. The Doctor scrambled to his feet, running towards Rose. He had wild eyes that were focused on Rose. He grabbed her hand and he pulled her along as they ran full speed to the TARDIS. Again.  
"Gah!-" The Doctor crumpled to them ground.  
"What's wrong?" Rose asked, horrified. His eyes were shining as if he had tears in his eyes.  
"Go-gah!" He held his side. Rose was leaning over him. She looked up when she heard the clang of metal on the pavement. She looked up finding the palm of a Cybermen pointed towards her face.  
She screamed.  
She was back in the TARDIS console room. In the Doctor's captain chair. The Doctor was staring at her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, concern clearly written on his face.  
"Wha -Um, yeah just a nightmare." She responded, evidently shaken up, but the Doctor looked shaken up too, she realized. The Doctor stepped back and started tinkering with the TARDIS console. He occasionally stole glances at Rose.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
"I'm fantastic." He said, he didn't look up from the TARDIS, but he probably had a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"Doctor, what are you scared of?" This question startled him. He slightly glanced up from the console.  
"Why do you ask?"He didn't like when people asked him personal questions.  
"Just wondering" Rose replied innocently. She really just wanted to know, not to tease him or use it against him, but by the insecure look he was giving her he probably didn't want to tell her much.  
"Sorry, I ask-"  
"No, no it's okay," he now had his full attention on her, his hands jabbed in his pocket.  
"It's just no one has really asked me something like that..." He trailed off, looking at the ground.  
"Your not telling me that no one has asked you personal questions?"Still he remained silent.  
"I, um- no. I'm afraid of loosing you." He said suddenly. Rose just stared at him. She was smiling and she didn't even know it.  
The Doctor coughed, "Well, anyway where to next?"He looked up from the floor beaming with excitement.  
"You're afraid of loosing me." Rose said in shock.  
"Oh yes..." He said in a smile voice.  
All the sudden the joy that filled Rose was replaced with a feeling of emptiness and dread. He probably said that to all his companions, he probably told Sarah Jane that 20 times. "Why?" She asked a little forcefully.  
The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed at her tone, but he still looked sheepish at the question. "Because I like you... a lot." He answered trying to go back to his work before she noticed anything. "Besides-" he broke the silence "I wouldn't be scared of something like Cybermen like you are." He stopped short as he said the last part.  
But Rose already heard what he said. "How do you know I'm scared of Cybermen?"  
" I didn't" he said.  
"Yes, you did. You just said it." Rose said annoyance in her voice. He was trying to avoid the question.  
"Rose, I didn't." He insisted finally looking up from the console with a confused face on.  
"Doctor! Don't lie to me."She begged. His features softened, he looked down again.  
"I was in your head, I saw your nightmare." He confessed.  
Rose stayed quiet for a little, she wasn't angry just curious. "Why?" She asked. The Doctor looked up now, surprised she wasn't furious with him, but happy for the same reason.  
"I thought you were having a nightmare and I just wanted to see if I should wake you up."  
"Then why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I was still in your head when you woke up. I was thrown out of your mind."  
That's when it clicked in Rose's mind,"That's why you looked so shaken up." She realized.


End file.
